


Eyes Of Love

by Zanbaby



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Tenderness, cute boyfriends being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanbaby/pseuds/Zanbaby
Summary: Hachi and Sekizan are struggling to make a magical Valentine's Day, but the homely couple know how they really want to celebrate~





	Eyes Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea since last year so im glad to finally get it off my list! here just take it (´Д`ﾉ )ノ & drink everytime they run into another couple ;3c

 

'good morning ;)'

 

'Morning.'

 

'any plans today? (*´∀｀*)'

 

'None.'

 

'... none?'

 

'I have no plans, Mutsumi. Why should I?'

 

'because it's valentine's day maybe??'

 

After watching the three dots disappear and return frantically for a solid four minutes, Hachioji decides his boyfriend needs help.

 

'Lets make some plans then! i want to see you today. meet at the station? or should i come over to help you get dressed since i imagine you're still in bed (￣ω￣)'

 

'No, I will meet you. Give me 20 minutes,' he finally receives the reply.

 

Of course, Hachi knows Sekizan like nobody else, and makes a point of going to his house to meet him anyway.

 

After all, _he's_ not forgotten that today is special, he has a gift, and is greeted at the door with a shriek the pitch no man possessing vocal chords like Sekizan should be able to make.

 

"Surprise!" he beams, leaning out from behind the huge teddy bear holding roses and chocolates.

 

"W-why a bear?" Sekizan pants, still clutching his chest and the doorframe.

 

"It's cute isn't it?" Hachi presumes, giving it a squeeze, "it's the same one we saw in the window display last time we went shopping! You pointed him out so I went in and got him for you." The good-natured hooker continues grinning.

 

"Ah, right... that's right, I remember," Sekizan realises, recovering from his fright and reaching out sheepishly to take the adorable, overlarge beast.

 

"I'll... um, I'll just— flowers, they need water— um— but I didn't get you—"

 

Hachi tuts and bustles his way past Sekizan.

 

"I know already, don't worry. You can treat me back while we're out," he winks.

 

"Now then, I'll take these, you can put your new friend upstairs on your bed," the reliable vice captain chatters, taking the chocolates and flowers from the bear and thrusting him into Sekizan's arms.

 

Sekizan does as he's told, his shoulders stooping as he hangs his head and marches upstairs.

 

"If I put him on my bed there'll be no room for me to sleep there," he huffs.

 

He'd been hoping for a slightly less extravagant kind of celebration today— well truthfully he hadn't been expecting a celebration at all seen as how he'd forgotten— but he's the fool for thinking Mutsumi would ever do things without excess.

 

The thought makes him smile in the end. No matter what kind of a day he's having, he can certainly always count on his doting partner to fill it to the brim with happiness.

 

He comes back downstairs to find the boy in question arranging the roses in a vase on the kitchen counter.

 

"Ah good, are you ready? Here, put these on the table over there," Hachi directs, taking charge of things like he always does, no matter if it's his house or someone else's.

 

"We can save the chocolates for later."

 

" _We_?" Sekizan muses, "aren't they _my_ chocolates?" he tests, a coy smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

 

"Oh alright, well if you won't share you'd better make it up to me, I'm not waiting until White Day for you to return the favour!" the doe-eyed hooker chuckles.

 

"Don't forget to lock the door. Did you bring money by the way?" Hachi continues dishing out queries even as they're leaving the house.

 

"Yes, yes," Sekizan tirelessly responds.

 

He can't fault his partner for his organisational skills though. He truly is the one that keeps the team and their exploits running smoothly. Sekizan wouldn't be half the man or the captain he is without him, that's for sure.

 

"So, where would you like to go today?" Hachi sing-songs as he takes up his boyfriend's bear paw of a hand in his own.

 

"Mmh, somewhere quiet," Sekizan says, blushing a little at the contact.

 

"I think I'm already getting a headache," he murmurs.

 

Hachi looks up at him quizzically, watching how the larger boy rubs the bridge of his nose and winces at the alleged pain.

 

"You've been getting headaches an awful lot recently," he mentions.

 

"Mm, I'm sure it's nothing though," the mild-mannered giant dismisses.

 

"Well, I know a place that'll make you happy," Mutsumi chirps, urging Sekizan on with a tug as they head to the station.

 

It's quite convenient having someone as tall as Sekizan to hold onto when you're riding the train, saves from having to reach up for the overhead handlebars yourself. Not to mention it's just another of the few small public displays of affection that the bashful number eight will abide.

 

A poorly hushed tittering from the corner of the carriage then draws Hachi's attention to the neatly drawn back tresses of a certain slacker, seemingly trying to hide his companion.

 

"But it's rude not to greet your elders, Taicchan," Sumiyoshi states, his pouty little mouth and docile, porcelains features just oozing naïvety.

 

"It doesn't matter, we're getting off soon and it's Valentine's Day, idiot. They don't want to be bothered! Now keep quiet, you'll annoy the captain if he hears," Noka grumbles, urging his date to stop peering over his shoulder to get their attention.

 

Of course the older couple can hear it all, but they just share a moment of knowing eye-contact and smile at each other. Mutsumi indulges Sumiyoshi as the pretty scrum-half gives a timid wave when they get off at the stop before theirs though.

 

"Michi!" Noka growls, being seen to grab the other boy's hand as the train departs.

 

"Wonder who else we'll see today," Hachioji ruminates out-loud.

 

They get off at the Yokohama stop and head straight to Sekizan's favourite department store with the huge sweets cabinet; not exactly regulars here given the expensiveness, but today is a special day.

 

Hachi smiles at the women working behind the counter when she blinks in apparent bewilderment at the crazy hairstyle his boyfriend is sporting. And it only makes his smile bigger when he glances over to see the forward crouched diligently in order to get a better view of the display.

 

"Mutsumi," Sekizan pipes up, tapping the glass as he squints.

 

"What does that one say?"

 

"Eh?"

 

"The one I'm pointing at, it's orange but I can't read the card. Is it mango or peach?"

 

"It says Mango Mont Blanc..."

 

"Is it pink?!" the giant needlessly tries to clarify in his disbelief.

 

Mutsumi sighs and shakes his head, "if you're having trouble how about I choose for us?" he offers kindly, deciding not to mention the very obvious issue that Sekizan's short-sightedness seems to be getting worse.

 

"No, I told you I don't like sweets!" a certain sassy hiss distracts them both from their own browsing.

 

"It shows, you're so bitter, Etsu-chan~ Ow! No pinching!"

 

"Keep your voice down, you're embarrassing!"

 

"Oh hey, aren't those your teammates? That's your captain over there!" Goshozome points out despite his first warning.

 

Oharano glances over his shoulder, startled, and grabs his boyfriend's waving hand to make him stop.

 

"We're leaving," he insists, pushing the Sagami boy away from the counter.

 

"Oh that's not very friendly—"

 

"You're embarrassing me!" Oharano snaps, and the pair can be heard continuing to argue as they weave their way through the various displays.

 

"Heh, that's an odd sight. Never thought our Oharano would be out on Valentine's Day," Hachi muses cheerily.

 

"And with someone from Sagami," Sekizan adds, looking a little dumbstruck to have seen the unusually well-suited couple.

 

In the end the reliable hooker chooses their desserts, making sure to get Sekizan something a nice bright pink so that he surely won't mistake the colour later on.

 

They shop around for as long as it takes to reach the point of Sekizan moping like a dehydrated draft horse; after he declines every other suggestion from cinema to bowling to a walk in Sankei-en, they settle on a visit to a quiet café.

 

Mutsumi watches the boy opposite him from behind his menu quietly once they're seated, noting how Sekizan's brow furrows when he brings his own menu closer to his face each time he sees something he thinks he wants.

 

He reads out loud, muttering under his breath in an exasperated tone as he stumbles over words, leaning away from the menu then back again each time.

 

"Sekizan," Mutsumi interjects, "let me."

 

"Mm, thanks," the larger boy accepts, putting his menu down and sitting back with his arms folded as Hachi reads out the options to him that he thinks he would most like.

 

"Na! Matsu-san, stop— I don't need my hair tidyin' it's meant to look like that!" an unpleasantly familiar voice rings loud enough to be heard from outside the café.

 

"Oh no," Sekizan huffs, picking his menu back up to hide behind.

 

"Hey look, it's the captain and Hachi-san!" the obnoxious yankii points out, pressing his nose up against the window as he catches sight of Sekizan's hair.

 

Hachi laughs and gives the other couple a pleasant wave as Matsuo mouths an apology and drags his boyfriend away.

 

"Aren't we goin' in?" Ebumi queries, their voices becoming more distant as they carry on walking.

 

"No, leave them alone. They're trying to enjoy their own date you troublesome tyke," the older boy explains, holding onto Ebumi's hand and leading him away like a toddler from a toy shop.

 

"Ugh... how embarrassing," Sekizan grumbles once he's sure they've passed. "I don't know why Toshi wastes his ti—"

 

The look from his vice captain tells him to stop there, clearly he's in danger of receiving a lecture on tolerance again...

 

"You know, I'm wondering if maybe we should go to the opticians..." Hachi poses the suggestion when they're leaving the café.

 

"Huh? The opticians, why?"

 

"Well... you've struggled a lot today with reading things even when they're right in front of you, and you said you've been having headaches so—"

 

"I'm fine, Mutsumi," Sekizan quickly assures just as he's saved from walking right into a street sign by his faithful vice captain.

 

They share a look then, the one coming from Hachi clearly meaning, 'you were saying about you being fine, huh?'

 

Sekizan sighs. There's nothing he can say now after that unfortunate self-betrayal.

 

"Fine... we'll go..." he reluctantly agrees.

 

They're waiting a long time, and Mutsumi is starting to feel guilty as he's forced to put a placating hand on Sekizan's leg again when the nervous jigging grows bad enough to unnerve the other customers.

 

"Sorry," the impatient boy murmurs.

 

"What are you so antsy about anyway?" Hachi entreats. 

 

"No reason it's just... boring, waiting is boring," the captain says unconvincingly.

 

Hachi can see the way his fingertips press into his forearms as he folds them more firmly across his chest, legs apart like he's trying to make a very clear statement that he's _very_ confident in this situation; not _at all_ anxious, _definitely_ not.

 

"Can't you tell me? Is it the waiting? It feels like waiting to see the doctor or the dentist doesn't i—"

 

"Don't talk about those things Mutsumi!" Sekizan hisses, resting his elbows on his knees as he holds his head suddenly.

 

"I hate those places!"

 

"Alright, I'm sorry," the gentle forward reassures, rubbing his boyfriend's broad back.

 

"Sekizan Takuya," an already bespectacled man calls, causing the pair to look up sharply. Mutsumi is quick to affirm Sekizan's identity for him with a smile, and encourages him to lift his head again with a pat on the shoulder.

 

"Come with me," the mopey boy mumbles.

 

"Huh?"

 

"Come in with me, Mutsumi. Please," he tries again, looking up like a kicked puppy.

 

Hachi wouldn't have said no anyway, but those doleful amber eyes are enough to convince anyone. His sullen boyfriend really is just a big softie, but then, even intimidating rugby players need someone to hold their hand sometimes.

 

The assessment really isn't as frightening as Sekizan had been anticipating of course, but he's glad to have his boyfriend there anyway. Mutsumi naturally does most of the talking, and he has a better idea of what's wrong with him than Sekizan does himself, probably.

 

As he'd predicted, Sekizan is terribly short-sighted, but wearing glasses to take away the strain of daily tasks like reading should ensure his eyesight doesn't deteriorate, and in answer to their most important question, it shouldn't effect Sekizan's rugby career.

 

They have to wait a little longer for his prescription, but Sekizan is visibly calmer and more upright, like a weight has literally been lifted off his shoulders.

 

Perhaps the whole ordeal of constant headaches and difficulty reading had been bothering him more than he was letting on.

 

When Sekizan is finally in possession of his new glasses it's already getting close to dinner time. Mutsumi spends most of the journey home trying to convince his bashful boyfriend to put his specs on, but Sekizan declines, insisting he stop embarrassing him in public because people are looking.

 

Frankly, that only spurs on the playful vice captain though.

 

He drops it after a short while to direct Sekizan's attention to something else; a strangely adorable sight in the next carriage, of their grouchy number three with his annoying companion asleep on his belly.

 

Hirota sees them first, and just nods with a raised hand to show his acknowledgement.  
Raita remains asleep until their stop, and it's no surprise to see Hirota practically carrying him onto the platform when he refuses to wake up properly, clinging to him like a baby chimp.

 

It feels like they've seen the whole team today.

 

"So~" Hachi intones as they reach their own stop, his hands behind his back as he stands on his tiptoes in that adorable fashion.

 

"Hm?" Sekizan queries, hitching an eyebrow as his tired eyes drift across Hachi's ever-present smile.

 

"Well, its only five o'clock, fancy trying to get a reservation somewhere?"

 

"You want to go out _again_?" the redhead groans.

 

"Oh come on, we don't have to get a train this time, we can just go somewhere nearby... you still haven't got me anything yet anyway..."

 

Sekizan huffs, but ultimately he'll always relent for Hachi.

 

"Okay, but we should go home first. If we're going out I'll need to change my clothes."

 

"Mhm, I'll take care of the reservations then!" the cheerful boy agrees.

 

The two part ways when they reach the diverging street, and Sekizan skulks home to an empty house; a relief for him given that he's already exhausted from traipsing around the busy city and worrying for a good couple of hours at the opticians.

 

A quick power nap is enough to recharge him, but it's the sound of his boyfriend inviting himself into the house that wakes him up.

 

"Are you ready? Come on I've been waiting!" Hachi calls upstairs, muttering a needless, 'pardon the intrusion,' as he closes the door behind him.

 

Sekizan grunts, then realises he's not even dressed. He launches himself toward his father's wardrobe, rummaging through it for a smart shirt and tie he can pair with his school trousers.

 

Of course he finds Hachi waiting patiently in his living room as he clatters down the stairs tangled in his tie.

 

"Mutsumi," he pants helplessly, enough of an utterance on its own to request help.

 

The vice captain just chuckles and rescues his partner like always, dusting off his shoulders after he's done up the knot around Sekizan's neck.

 

"Very smart, and pink shirt too. I like it," he grins conclusively.

 

"Ah, thanks. I borrowed it from my dad," the number eight responds coyly, scratching the back of his head.

 

"Very handsome," Hachi smirks.

 

"Y— you too! You look— I mean, you're properly dressed," Sekizan babbles, earning an endeared laugh.

 

"Are you ready? I couldn't get us a reservation, but I imagine if we try a few places we'll get lucky."

 

Sekizan really didn't like the sound of that, they've done enough aimless walking today. But he reminds himself that it's about Mutsumi as well, and it's one day he should indulge him... more than usual.

 

It takes them a few heel turns before they can even get in through the doors of a restaurant.

 

The last one they tried was a reasonable wait time, but when they catch a glimpse of Kasuga and Hyosu across the room, they decide it'd be better not to risk running into anyone else and their partners. Least of all their idiot flankers who probably want to be here in secret.

 

The best they manage is a twenty minute wait without drinks at some Sardinian place.

 

A rather flustered waitress offers them menus, and Hachi has to give Sekizan a nudge when he notices him go back to squinting at the print.

 

"Glasses," he reminds.

 

"Oh, mm... no, not here."

 

"Eh? But that's exactly what they're for! You need to wear them to take the strain off your eyes."

 

"No, it's... they're embarrassing, I'll look silly!" the redhead insists in a hushed, but exasperated tone, like its such a huge secret.

 

"Don't be silly, you look very sexy in them," the doting vice captain rebukes.

 

To this Sekizan goes scarlet and blinks coyly, looking around as if it'd be a crime for anyone to hear such a thing.

 

"D-do they?" he stammers.

 

"Oh very," Hachi encourages, "come on, lets see you. You had to fork out nearly 4000¥ for them, you might as well get some use out of them!"

 

Sekizan sighs, still a little pink in the cheeks as he reaches into his jacket pocket.

 

"Huh— ah! I don't h—"

 

"I have them, you big dope. You never took them off me when we left the station. Here," the reliable forward supplies, handing his boyfriend his new glasses case.

 

Sekizan grunts a bashful thank you, or something like that. Hachi would know what it meant.

 

"See!" the brunet exclaims as his boyfriend dons his new eyewear.

 

"Very chic! You look grown-up and refined," he goes on, not a word of a lie either, Sekizan looks damn hot in glasses.

 

Granted, Sekizan is wilting under the compliments, but actually the menu is suddenly much easier to read after all.

 

However, regardless of having waited ten minutes already, the two seem to share a mutual discomfort when they finally take the time to glance around and notice all the adult couples.

 

Alcohol is in no short supply and the general atmosphere is very loud and overbearing; a nice setting for the outgoing, experienced types at fine dining, but for two high school students, it's starting to feel a bit like they shouldn't be here.

 

Hachi is the one to break the tension, letting out a preemptive sigh as he rubs his hands up and down his thighs. They've browsed the menu for as long as they could, but it's pricey and there are no comfort foods to opt for.

 

Their eyes meet, and they know without saying so that they'd rather be at home.

 

"Come on," Hachi saves, canting his head in the direction of the exit.

 

It was worth a try, and it was nice to dress up, but the pair of them aren't cut out for such lavish ways of celebration; they'd rather cuddle up at home and watch movies with a buffet of treats.

 

They're mostly silent on the way back, making it leisurely by taking the promenade by the canal.

 

Quietly Mutsumi takes his captain's hand, and he's glad when, now that there's no one around to see him doing so, Sekizan reciprocates by giving it a squeeze.

 

"I've got an empty house, actually..." he pipes up as they're nearing the divergence they usually say goodbye at.

 

"We could— we should order in and watch something, yeah?"

 

"Heh, that sounds like a perfect evening," Hachi grins.

 

Sekizan finally makes up his Valentine's gift by paying for their takeaway, though as always with his huge appetite he eats the most, therefore making the gesture a little redundant.

 

Hachi doesn't mind, of course. There's something kind of nice to him in watching Sekizan satiate that appetite of his. It makes him a little wistful for the day he might be able to cook his meals and call him his husband.

 

Neither of them really pay attention to the movie, they've seen it a dozen times anyway. They've seen each other a dozen times too, of course, but unlike the predictability of Enter the Dragon, they never get tired of watching one another.

 

The evening descends into snuggling and chaste kisses with foreheads touching and unwavering smiles. Sekizan shares his chocolates after all and they feed each other between intermittent, very unmanly giggling and tickle fights that Sekizan keeps losing.

 

Eventually they stop teasing each other though, and retire to a shared bed.

 

"Hey, what about your bear?" Hachi protests as Sekizan flings the fluffy creature out of the way.

 

"Don't need it. I've got you."

 

"Well," Hachi smiles fondly, petting his captain's deflated curls cherishingly as he settles down beside him under the covers, "there's not really much room for him with us in one bed I suppose..."

 

"Mm," the taller boy murmurs, hugging his boyfriend like he's the only fluffy teddy he needs.

 

Hachi can feel Sekizan drifting off to sleep already. His breathing grows deep and even and his head becomes heavy on his shoulder as he sinks into the embrace. 

 

"Happy Valentine's Day, then," the brunet says softly, just resting his chin on top of the sleepy head tucked under it.

 

"Good night... I... love you," Sekizan replies in a fake lucid voice to hide his shyness, kissing Hachi's neck with a conscious reservedness that the other finds adorable.

 

"Sweet dreams, Taku," he smiles, stroking his purring captain's hair as he starts to snore.

 

 


End file.
